youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Minttles
Minttles is a squirrel created by DeviantART user CookietheMouse. Character Bio Minttles is a light green squirrel who likes mints. His Collect Them All shows he is highly skilled in skateboarding and his breath is always "fresh like peppermints". As seen in Take a Mint, he consumes breath mints to maintain his fresh breath. His first appearance denoted little to no personality, though he may not like Hippy, as he left when he started jumping on the trampoline. He seems to be friends with Superspeed, Trippy, and Puffy. Minttles can be deemed as a reliable friend, as supported by the episode Puffing Paint. He does however, exhibit traits of a somewhat lazy friend. Minttles' Episodes Famous Deaths #Take a Mint #Minttles Condition Starring Roles #Take a Mint #Puffing Paint #The Sweet Smell of Mint #Minttles Condition Featuring Roles #Walking on Eggshells #Read None About It! #Who Cut the Cheese? Appearance Roles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Scar #Ice Pie #Food Feud Deaths #Take A Mint: Chokes on a breath mint. #Puffing Paint: Dies when the house collapses (debatable). #Ice Pie: Sliced up by Grunts. #Food Feud: Impaled by stick of celery. #Read None About It!: Cut by newspaper. #Minttles Condition - Smashed by Cro-Marmot. #Who Cut the Cheese? - Hit in the eye by a mint. Trivia *His Collect Them All can also be viewed in Japanese. *His name was originally going to be Minty. It was changed because it sounded unoriginal. *He's a playable character in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever. *He has a sister named Kinkles. Somehow, the creator even paired her with Minttles. *As shown from the creator's artworks, Minttles has a dark version of him, named Shadow Minttles (parody of Shadow Man from Megaman). *It is revealed in Read None About It! that he has bad breath (halitosis) if he doesn't eat mints for a long time. *Since June 18, 2013, Minttles's creator has updated his appearance. Minttles now has some blonde highlights in his hair and his nose is no longer heart-shaped (replaced with a round-shaped one). **Despite this, in HTF Adventures 7, he still retains his older look. **His nose is made heart-shaped again on his 2015 design, though. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Minttles CTA.png|Minttles Character Info MinttlesJ.png|Minttles Character Info in Japanese Minttles Wallpaper.jpg|A wallpaper for Minttles Minttles.jpg Minttles s little hair dye by cookiethemouse-d69hma7.png|Second version of Minttles's design, where his hair has blonde highlights and his nose is round. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Green Characters Category:Rodents Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 8 Introductions Minttles Category:Toothy-Sues Category:Animals Category:Fanmade Characters